Rivalise moi si tu l'oses
by Ketchupii60
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque Drago Malefoy, vedette de Poudlard et apprenti Mangemort, rencontre son  quasi double féminin ?  Cocktail explosif ? feu d'artifice ? duo de choc ? Un peu de tout ça et plus encore...
1. En guise de prologue

_En guise de prologue :_

**10 choses à savoir avant de commencer à lire cette fanfic**

* * *

><p>1) J'ai eu l'envie d'écrire cette nouvelle fic en lisant <em>« La courbe de tes yeux »<em> de ma meilleure amie Shlikah-Sparriah

2) Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais durant cet emprunt, je vais les manier à ma sauce pour satisfaire des « caprices » irrationnels =P

3) J'ai crée le personnage de Jessy Jenkins pour emmerder le personnage de Malefoy que tant de fans vénèrent_ (et je dois avouer que dans les fics, il a souvent quelque chose de charismatique, ce que je ne trouve pas vrai dans les films où c'est juste un looser de mes deux^^)_

4) Jenkins est à l'origine le nom de la mamie bigleuse dans Pocahontas II et encore, je sais même pas si ça s'écrit comme ça...

5) Si j'ai la trame de fond et quelques idées précises de scènes marrantes, concernant le déroulement, je pars à l'aveuglette, allez soyons fous !

6) Je déconseille la fic à ceux qui ont des problèmes avec les homos car il y aura au moins une scène entre deux filles_ (c'est un peu spoiler mais bon comme ça peut-être vous vous languirez en mode « c'est quand ? c'est quand ce lemon ? » ^^)_

7) Il serait peut-être plus correct grammaticalement de dire « sois mon rival », mais je n'aime pas cette formule, « rivalise-moi » a quelque chose de plus provocant et accrocheur_ (c'est totalement arbitraire, je l'avoue)=)_

8) J'aime avoir des reviews, surtout quand je ne sais pas où je vais, c'est une manière de m'aider à y voir plus clair dans ma progression :)

9) J'ignore absolument à quelle fréquence, j'avancerai cette fic:/

10) Malefoy va prendre cher:D _(oui ça me rend euphorique rien que d'y penser,mouhahaha)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petit sondage : qu'est-ce-que vous préférez entre : "rivalise-moi si tu l'oses" ou "rivalise-moi si t'es cap" ?<strong>  
><em>


	2. Jessy Jenkins

**Chapitre 1 : Jessy Jenkins**

_« A l'attention de Mc Gonagall, directrice de Poudlard,_

_Je vous informe de l'arrivée imminente dans votre établissement de l'une de nos plus brillantes élèves, Miss Jessy Jenkins. Suite au décès regrettable de sa mère, elle a obtenu de notre ministère de la magie, l'accord de partir en Angleterre pour poursuivre ses études à Poudlard. _

_Bien qu'elle ait mentionné le peu de moyens financiers restant pour assurer les coûts de notre institut privé jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité (par ailleurs plus longue que dans votre pays), nous avons le pressentiment que son départ est motivé pour de toutes autres raisons._

_Nous ne saurons trop alors vous recommander de garder un œil sur elle, _

_Cordialement,_

_Miss Keeplears »_

La directrice fronça les sourcils, leva la tête vers la jeune fille, arrivée peu de temps après le hibou, fronça à nouveau les sourcils et s'assit en soupirant. L'étudiante attendait, bras et jambes croisées, avec l'air le plus aimable et le plus reconnaissant du monde...Digne d'un gobelin travaillant chez Gringott.

« Bien, Miss Jenkins, j'espère que vous vous plairez ici...Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de vous rappeler le règlement, c'est à peu de choses près le même que dans votre institut d'origine. En revanche, je vais vous expliquer le principe des quatre maisons, propre à Poudlard ainsi que trois quatre petites choses...

- Excusez-moi mais j'ai pas trop la tête à vous écouter monologuer pendant des heures, j'ai fait un long voyage, je suis fatiguée et je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. » (1)

Mc Gonagall, sans sourciller, continuait d'écrire le courrier qu'elle projetait de confier à son hibou le plus tôt possible.

« J'ai dit...

- Je sais, vous êtes fatiguée Miss Jenkins. »

La directrice la regarda avec calme mais sévérité :

« Moi aussi, voyez-vous. »

Elle se leva, et saisissant un vieux chapeau de sorcier, moche et usé, s'avança vers elle :

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous allez mettre ce choixpeau, ce qui va nous permettre de savoir dans quelle maison vous serez, même si à dire vrai, je crois déjà connaître la réponse...Puis je vous laisserai aux mains du préfet, qui aura sûrement plus de temps à perdre que moi pour vous informer du fonctionnement de notre école. Tenez, mettez-le sur votre tête.

- C'est répugnant ce truc... » grimaça l'étudiante en prenant du bout des doigts le choixpeau et ne le posant pas totalement sur ses cheveux châtains.

« Tiens tiens, une petite retardataire ? Taquina la vois enthousiaste du choixpeau.

- Tu es censé me dire où je vais, j'attends.

- Un sale caractère, hein ? Heureusement que tu es déjà en 7ème année, on n'aura qu'à te supporter un an, hihihhiii ! (2)

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ce truc miteux essaie de me vanner, c'est sérieux ? »

La directrice eut un léger sourire devant l'agacement de sa nouvelle élève : partie comme elle était, le choixpeau n'allait pas la laisser tranquille tout de suite...

« Je devine que tu aimes te donner en spectacle, mais je doute que la directrice veuille profiter de ton caractère de gobelin. Ne parle pas, je vais lire tes pensées. »

La jeune arrivée s'affala de lassitude sur la chaise.

« 'Font tous chier...je veux aller me coucher, pensa t-elle

- Amérique/Angleterre, c'est vrai que ça fait long. Pourquoi ce voyage ?

- Pas tes oignons !

- Tu viens à cause de ta mère, je vois en toi des desseins...

- Bon, dis-moi dans quelle maison je suis ! Tu ne sais toujours pas ? Ça fait 10 min que je t'ai sur ma tête .

- Hahahahaaaa !

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Parce que à peine je t'ai effleuré, j'ai su quelle serait ta maison... Serpentard ! »

Jenkins enleva prestement le choixpeau et le posa sur le bureau de la directrice :

« Serpentard.

- Comme je m'y attendais. Le préfet arrive, attendez-le ici. »

**0o0o0o0o0**

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Un coup net, un peu agressif. Sans attendre l'invitation de rentrer, un jeune homme blond pénétra dans la pièce.

« Malefoy, je vous confie une nouvelle élève. Elle vient d'arriver aujourd'hui même et intègre la maison de Serpentard. Miss Jenkins, votre préfet va vous emmener à votre dortoir.

- Enfin...maugréa la jeune fille sans lever les yeux vers le dit préfet.

Elle lui emboîta le pas et sortit du bureau en traînant légèrement des pieds, et bien entendu sans dire au revoir.

« Jenkins !

- Quoi encore ? aboya la nouvelle en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir

- On ne salue pas ainsi un Malefoy. Tu es nouvelle, alors je vais exceptionnellement t'excuser mais ce sera la première et dernière fois.

Elle le dévisagea de pied en cap avec un rictus de mépris.

« Tu es le Malefoy, le fameux Malefoy dont toutes les filles parlent, fils de Lucius et Narcissa ? »

Malefoy eut un sourire triomphant. Sa réputation dépassait l'enceinte de Poudlard et il ne doutait pas une seconde de pouvoir, grâce à celle-ci (notamment) ,impressionner la nouvelle 7e année, qui d'ailleurs finirait tôt ou tard dans son lit.

« C'est cela, même.

Elle le contempla à nouveau, évaluant rapidement sa silhouette, la forme de son visage, la couleur de ses cheveux, l'éclat de ses yeux et le contour de ses lèvres, puis finalement, conclut :

« C'est décevant .»

Malefoy blêmit de stupeur. Jamais une femelle ne s'était permis autant d'insolence à son égard. Déconcerté, il la vit s'éloigner d'un pas confiant, sans même se retourner... Et onduler des hanches en balançant ses fesses avec élégance comme une Pansy Parkinson avec 10 ans d'expérience de plus derrière.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Jessy vagabonda un moment dans les couloirs, ayant semé son prétendu guide, qui avait visiblement eu aussi envie de lui servir un discours rébarbatif avant qu'elle lui fausse compagnie, exaspérée.

Elle tomba sur un jeune black, qui l'inspira nettement plus que l'autre mort vivant (3). Elle avança à sa rencontre, avec un sourire suffisant :

« Dis-moi, tu pourrais m'indiquer le dortoir des serpentards, par hasard ?

- On se connaît ? Répondit le serpentard en analysant ses proportions parfaites, tirant ainsi la sonnette d'alarme _« Il faut que je me la fasse »_.

- Je suis nouvelle... Et je suis fatiguée, alors je te sauterai demain, entendu ? »

L'étudiant resta comme pétrifié. Il savait que son regard salace pouvait être perfide mais quand même, pas à ce point là...

-O...Okay, bégaya t-il. Suis moi, je t'emmène chez les filles. »

Elle acquiesça et pressa le pas pour être à sa hauteur. Un instant troublé, son nouveau guide en profita pour reprendre sa contenance habituelle :

« Au fait, je m'appelle Blaise.

- Nice to meet you, Darling (4)» susurra Jenkins avec un sourire en coin.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Mc Gonagall observait son hibou partir poster son courrier, songeuse. Elle espérait avoir des réponses à ses questions le plus rapidement possible, afin de prendre les mesures nécessaires et de protéger les poudlariens. Cette élève n'avait pas même 18 ans, sa mère ne pouvait pas être morte naturellement ou accidentellement. Une maladie ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Jenkins, un nom quasiment méconnu qui sortait du passé et de l'oubli...

« Professeur Slughorn, c'est sa fille, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le professeur de Potions sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il était resté durant l'entretien et balbutia :

« Elle lui ressemble beaucoup...

- Lise Jenkins. Que savez-vous d'elle, professeur ?

- Ce n'était pas une des meilleures élèves, je ne sais pas grand chose si ce n'est...

Il hésita un instant, mal à l'aise.

« ...que lorsqu'elle était scolarisée ici, elle était très proche de Tom Jedusor. »

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) Oui bon c'est osé...Mais sérieux je rêvais de fermer un peu son clapet à Mc Gonagall et son chignon de chien méchant ^_^<em>**

**_(2) Ce n'est plus le chapelier fou mais le choixpeau fou, haha :D_**

**_(3) Ne me tapez pas, je vous ai dit qu'il allait prendre cher..._**

**_(4) Au début, j'avais attribué cette réplique à Blaise, et ça m'a fait piqué un fou rire royal mais bon si je commence à abuser dès le premier chapitre...;)_**


	3. Provocations en série

_**A Shlikah-Sparriah :**__ Effectivement, Pansy Parkinson ne vas pas trop apprécier, et tu vas pouvoir le constater dès ce chapitre )_

_A ta demande, je vais tâcher d'augmenter l'importance de ce cher Blaise. On n'sait jamais, je pourrais encore me faire insulter de raciste, lol :p (d'ailleurs je précise que « black » n'a pas du tout une connotation négative dans ma plume, bien au contraire, je trouve ce mot poétique et il dégage le charme adéquat que je voulais lui prêter _

_**A **__**MissDM : **__Merci pur ton avis ^^ . En fait, je ne l'avais pas mis au début le « point d'exclamation » et j'hésitais en me demandant si c'était nécessaire ou non, donc voilà j'ai ma réponse grammaticale;)_

_**A Morgane : **Il semblerait effectivement que l'idée que Malefoy va prendre cher, plaise bien :p. J'espère que tes attentes ne seront pas déçues ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Provocations en série<br>**

Lorsque Jessy Jenkins arriva en cours de potions le lendemain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et la suivirent jusqu'à la place qu'elle s'attribua. Vêtue aux couleurs de serpentard qui lui allaient à ravir, sa chemise blanche sertie d'une cravate mettant en avant une poitrine bien comme il faut et sa mini jupe écossaise découvrant des jambes superbes faussement dissimulées sous des collants blancs (1) la rendaient éblouissante. Pour parachever son entrée théâtrale, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière par un léger mouvement de la nuque, avec autant de grâce que de professionnalisme. Ce geste si féminin séduit les derniers encore hésitants.

« Pour qui, elle se prend cette mijaurée ? S'énerva Pansy Parkinson à sa table, en fidèle diva qui n'appréciait peu la concurrence.

Trop bonne la nouvelle, commenta son voisin en guise de réponse.

Vraiment ? non mais tu as vu ses chaussures ? Des baskets en toile, c'est de très mauvais goût, renchérit-elle de plus belle.

La nouvelle portait en effet des converses vertes, ce qui contrastait assez avec sa tenue. Mais curieusement, cela n'avait choqué que Pansy qui du haut de ses bottes noires en cuir, la toisait de façon méprisante. La veille déjà, elle avait débarqué dans SON dortoir en compagnie de SON Zabini (car tout ce qui touchait à la maison serpentard lui appartenait). Ils bavardaient tout sourire comme s'ils avaient élevé les hiboux ensemble... INSUPPORTABLE !

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle touche à son Malefoy et c'en était fini d'elle...

Le professeur Slughorn arriva sans lui laisser le temps de ruminer davantage. Il dévisagea un instant la récente arrivée et s'assura :

« Miss Jenkins, je présume ?

C'est cela, même. Professeur.

Bien. Bienvenue parmi nous ! J'espère que vous parviendrez à rattraper les cours de début d'année que vous avez manqué. Demandez à quelqu'un de vous montrer ses notes, n'hésitez pas.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. Je saurai trouver quelqu'un de généreux, répondit Jessy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. »

Slughorn hocha la tête et engloba toute l'assemblée d'étudiants du regard.

« Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la potion _Wideye_, est-ce-que quelqu'un en a déjà entendu parler ?

Personne ne se manifesta, tous semblaient sceptiques.

« Miss Granger, peut-être ? »

Hermione, assise aux côtés de Ron, dans le coin des Gryffondors bien distinct de celui des Serpentards, rougit comme les rares fois où elle ne connaissait pas la réponse.

« Non, professeur » chuchota-t-elle comme si elle voulait que le moins de personnes l'entendent.

Des murmures fusèrent du côté de Malefoy et de sa clique, ne pouvant dissimuler leur satisfaction de voir Miss Je Sais tout se sentir si ridicule.

Jessy soupira d'agacement. Tous des incompétents ici, c'était terriblement décevant. Après le soit disant sexy Malefoy, voilà que l'intello Granger la décevait aussi... Dans les célébrités, il ne manquait plus que Potter. En même temps, ce balafré était tellement insignifiant, tellement dépourvu d'intérêt qu'elle ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu baisser dans son estime. Elle jeta encore un coup d'oeil dans l'assemblée, mais tous gardaient un air idiot d'ignorant.

« La potion _Wideye_ permet d'empêcher le buveur de s'endormir, voire de réveiller quelqu'un de drogué. C'est aussi l'antidote de la potion _«Draught of Living Death »_ . Le breuvage est essentiellement constitué de piqûres Billywig séchées, de crocs de serpents et de poils de loup, claqua t-elle dans le silence avec assurance.

Excellent Miss Jenkins ! Cela vaut bien 10 points pour Serpentard, je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! »

Malefoy jubila intérieurement. Granger avait trouvé son maître et elle était dans sa maison à lui. Cette nouvelle, en plus d'être fort désirable physiquement, allait leur être utile pour rabrouer ces privilégiés de Gryffondors...Ils avaient à leur tour une Miss Je Sais Tout et en plus, ce n'était pas une sale Sang de Bourbe bâtie comme un garçon qui traînait avec des moches. Une sensation de chaleur brûlante parcourut son corps et se stabilisa sous la ceinture. L'euphorie le gagnait, c'était bougrement excitant tout ça.

Il sortit de sa transe brusquement quand il reçut un balai en papier dans la tête. Il se baissa et ramassa le message griffonné. Ahuri, il lut :

_« Je viens de sauver l'honneur de notre maison, tu me dois des remerciements. »_

Il croisa le regard arrogant de Jenkins par dessus son épaule et lui renvoya une insulte en silence. Après lui avoir manqué de respect, l'avoir planté dans le couloir du bureau de la directrice (ce qui lui avait valu des remontrances de Mc Gonagall, tonnant qu'il n'avait pas fait son travail), elle l'insultait à nouveau au beau milieu d'un cours (2). Il ne pouvait supporter davantage de telles injures, en si peu de temps, qui plus est.

Il gribouilla en dessous de son mot : _« Toi, des excuses, Jenkins__ » _et le balança derrière en prenant soin de viser son décolleté.

« Je ne vous dérange pas, Mr Malefoy ? Interrompit l'enseignant de potions.

Malefoy blêmit tandis que sa correspondante se retenait de s'esclaffer.

« Je vous enlève les 10 pts gagnés par votre camarade en début de cours ! »

Jenkins blêmit à son tour. Les Gryffondors riaient de ce retournement de situation.

Malefoy se crispa de rage. Elle allait être encore plus détestable après ça...

**0o0oo0o0**

L'après-midi s'achevait, et Malefoy vautré dans le fauteuil de la salle commune, répétait intérieurement le discours réprobateur qu'il irait servir à Jenkins dès que son royal postérieur accepterait de se séparer du cuir confortable de son trône attitré. Quelle plaie, comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire que de s'occuper de cette peste… Qu'elle continue, et il se plaindrait à son père !

De son côté, Zabini resserrait sa cravate en se faisant de l'œil dans le miroir. Oui, il était vraiment sexy…Ce n'était pas pour rien que Jenkins avait craqué tout de suite en l'apercevant. Maintenant, il devait rester à la hauteur car elle promettait d'être un super coup. Il se frotta les mains avec un dernier sourire à son reflet et quitta la chambre, déjà tout excité à l'idée des prouesses sexuelles qui l'attendaient.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent tous deux devant la porte de Jenkins, en s'observant un rien surpris.

« Est-ce-qu'elle s'est mis aussi Blaise à dos, cette idiote ? pensa Malefoy

Est-ce que Jenkins m'aurait caché un plan à 3 ? réfléchit Zabini, un rien vexé.

Malefoy ouvrit la porte en grand et devançant Zabini, déclara :

« Jenkins, faut qu'on parle ! »

Jessy se retourna, afficha un sourire goguenard à l'un et un petit clin d'œil à l'autre.

« Zabini, j'aimerais lui parler seul, si tu permets.

Ce dernier fit la grimace, mais ne discuta pas et après un dernier signe très évocateur en direction de la jeune fille, sortit prendre son mal en patience.

« Dépêche toi de me dire ce que c'est ton problème, Malefoy, j'ai mieux à faire et avec mieux que toi !

Écoute Jenkins, tu vas cesser de m'insulter pour commencer…

Elle le contempla froidement.

Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te plaindre à ton père ?

Drago se troubla. Comment savait-elle… ?

« Je suis préfet, Jenkins, je peux te faire punir quand je veux… D'ailleurs je peux même te punir moi-même.

Tu me fais des avances, Malefoy ?

Le préfet s'approcha doucement, essayant de contenir sa rage. Cette fille le faisait littéralement exploser.

« Ne t'avise pas de foutre le bazar dans ma maison, Jenkins. Poudlard est déjà bien assez généreux de t'accueillir, sale…Américaine. Tu crois que la mort de ta mère te donne tous les droits, c'est ça ? Détrompe toi, tu n'es rien qu'une élève comme les autres, qui reste sous mes ordres et obéit au règlement et à son préfet au doigt et à l'œil. »

Jessy ne répondit pas, concentrée à fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche de quelque accessoire sympathique à utiliser avec Blaise.

« Jenkins ! S'énerva Malefoy de cette indifférence.

Il la retourna violemment pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Je serai vraiment curieux de savoir ce que tu fous là, Jenkins. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une petite prétentieuse débarque comme ça au mois de novembre... Cet établissement devient vraiment n'importe quoi, il serait temps que quelqu'un de sérieux reprenne les choses en main. Si mon père voyait ça… D'ailleurs, ton père à toi, aurait pu nous faire don de t'envoyer ici parce que à ce que je sache, c'est ta mère qui est morte, non ? » grinça t-il sans cacher son agressivité naturelle.

A ce moment précis, le visage de Jenkins se décomposa. Malefoy en tira une minime victoire. Il avait réussi à la toucher. Enfin, ce n'était pas du chocogrenouille de l'atteindre cette sale peste...

« Je n'ai plus de père, chuchota t-elle, la gorge nouée.

« Je suis là, commença t-elle les larmes aux yeux et tremblante de colère, parce que c'est comme ça, y a rien à comprendre . Ça contrarie ta petite vie, et alors ? Poursuivit-elle d'une voix désormais cassante. Tu veux peut-être que je te plaigne Monsieur Je N'ai Des Couilles Que Pour Sauter Les Filles ? Pour remplir des missions, je les cherche encore... Alors maintenant, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas dégager de ma chambre avant que je te colle un _Doloris_ au cul et ne plus jamais, ne serait-ce que mentionner mon père ! »

Malefoy blêmit de stupeur. Craignant qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution car son regard meurtrier semblait vraiment prêt à le faire, il sortit la queue entre les jambes. Ce n'était que partie remise, tôt ou tard, il se vengerait de cette présomptueuse qui se figurait faire la loi. Pour sauver un brin son honneur, il fit claquer la porte.

Jessy essuya furtivement d'un revers de main une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Son père, c'était d'abord toute son enfance, puis c'était un mensonge, un mensonge énorme pour cacher une vérité plus douloureuse encore. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle connaissait cette vérité insupportable qui la mettait tellement hors d'elle.

Son père, c'était sa raison d'être là, en Angleterre.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et caressa sa compagne. C'était une magnifique chatte noire, de petite taille, avec de beaux yeux verts. Jessy l'avait appelée Bagheera…

« Cet imbécile de Malefoy m'a mise de mauvaise humeur, confia t-elle à l'oreille du félin qui ronronnait sous les gratouillis de sa maîtresse. Il me le paiera, reprit-elle tout haut.

En attendant… »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

En attendant, elle savait comment se consoler de cet affront.

Jessy réajusta sa tenue, se recoiffa légèrement et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillure de la porte :

« Blaise !

Zabini, docilement assis sur le fauteuil, se leva tout sourire. Enfin. L'heure H avait sonné. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il la vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avec une lueur luxurieuse dans les pupilles.

« Amène-toi... »

* * *

><p>(1) Désolé pour ce petit détail sadique chère Mamzelle Sparriah =P<p>

(2) Intertextualité avec la chanson « je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve » de la Belle au Bois dormant xD (en mode parodique « je t'ai planté au beau milieu d'un couloir »)


	4. Je te montrerai qui porte la culotte

_**A Shlikah : **Je nie tout en bloc:D . Je ne suis pas obsédée par ta fic (j'me souviens même pas de ton Sergi j'sais pas quoi, lol), encore moins par toi =P . Et le passé de gourgandine t'emmerdait déjà il y a 10 ans, alors il continue de t'emmerder au présent et t'emmerde aussi au futur, voilà ^^_

_**A Lys: **Voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère que je ne déconnerai pas trop à ton goût. J'avoue que ayant crée le personnage de Jessy, je me fais un peu mes délires, au risque de gâter un peu les personnages de Rowling:$_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Je te montrerai qui porte la culotte<strong>

10h dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Jessy bailla et hésitant encore à se lever, roula langoureusement sur le côté et se heurta à un demoiseau qui, moitié redressé, la contemplait mais pas dans les yeux.

« Merde Blaise, je t'avais défendu de rester hier soir... Ronchonna la jeune fille à peine convaincue elle-même.

- J'aurais plutôt cru que tu me suppliais de rester en fait... Rétorqua son interlocuteur avec toute l'assurance masculine et prétentieuse qu'il est possible.

- T'as rêvé, c'est pas le squatt mon lit !

- Tu veux peut-être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? »

Jessy fit une grimace et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était à Poudlard, trois semaines que Blaise était devenu son amant. Il n'était pas question d'amour, juste de sexe. Zabini restait pour ainsi dire,son meilleur coup. Les quelques autres qu'elle avait essayés ne l'égalaient en rien, alors elle avait fini par accepter de lui servir une espèce de traitement de faveur.

« Écoute ça va pas être possible, Zabini ...Je ne suis pas ta soumise donc tu vas lever tes fesses poilues d'ici et les amener loin de mes draps encore à peu près potables.

- Je te suis indispensable, avoue-le Jenkins.

- Mmmh...Si tu le dis. Allez, dégage !

- Tu ne voudrais pas, avant de partir, me faire une dernière petite...

- DÉGAGE !

Zabini fit la moue et se leva à regret, récupérant au passage ses vêtements quelque peu éparpillés. Au seuil de la porte, il se tourna vers sa maîtresse, un sourire dévastateur sur le visage.

"Tu le regretteras...Jess. »

Et quitta la pièce.

Zabini traversa la salle commune et regagna son dortoir, les mains dans les poches.

« Dis donc Blaise, ne me dis pas que t'essaies de me faire de la concurrence, l'interpella une voix cassante dont l'écho n'était ignoré de personne.

- Non, rassure-toi…je n'essaie pas, j'ai déjà réussi, sourit Zabini.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent une poignée de main amicale avec un petit clin d'œil complice.

« Alors, qui as-tu honoré toute la nuit ? Le laidron de la dernière fois ? Railla le blond.

- Jenkins.

- Encore ? Soupira Malefoy avec une expression de dégoût.

- C'est quoi ton problème avec Jenkins ?

- Rien, tu déroges simplement à notre règle de ne pas satisfaire plus de deux fois par mois la même personne.

- Tu es jaloux parce qu'elle t'envoie chier.

- Et toi, tu es… Amoureux ? Grimaça Malefoy. Vous passez votre vie ensemble. Je suis ton colocataire et je te vois moins qu'elle.

Zabini haussa les épaules.

« Tu me vois là. Si ça ne te suffit pas, fais-moi des fellations à tomber par terre comme elle, et peut-être que t'auras de quoi rivaliser. »

Il tourna les talons, laissant la prétendue vedette de Poudlard bouche bée.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le soleil se levait, la neige des derniers jours avait fondue, et les joueurs de Quidditch étaient réunis sur le terrain pour reprendre les entraînements. Malefoy examinait les membres de son équipe, un par un, espérant que le froid ne les aurait pas trop rouillés. Ils avaient une finale à gagner, des Gryffondors à ratatiner, bref la routine.

Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là, Jenkins ?

- Je suis venue te nettoyer le cul avec mon nimbus 2012, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était bouché, plaisanta la serpentarde, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Sous les rires de son équipe, Malefoy blêmit de fureur. Cette petite garce l'humiliait devant tout le monde, elle osait !

« Avant que tu viennes t'occuper de quoi que ce soit qui m'appartienne, Jenkins, peut-être pourrais-tu aller saluer ton père de ma part ? »

Jessy pâlit, et contrôlant ses tremblements, reprit :

« Écoute Malefoy, j'aimerais beaucoup être là dans le seul but de t'emmerder mais j'ai d'autres passions dans la vie…Je suis là car j'aimerais intégrer l'équipe, aussi pénible m'est-il de t'avoir comme capitaine. »

Malefoy éclata de rire, cette fille avait le sens de l'humour, devenir joueuse de Quidditch ! Par merlin, elle confondait son équipe avec celle des tapettes de Gryffondor.

« Il n'est pas question que tu intègres cette équipe. Aucune fille ne fera jamais partie de cette équipe, c'est clair ?

- Je peux te faire gagner contre les Gryffondors.

- Tu vas me faire perdre mon calme. Dégage !

- Faisons un vote, tu veux ?

- Un vote..? Je suis seul à décider de qui je prends dans mon équipe, Jenkins, mais puisque tu penses que tu as une chance… Faisons-le, déclara Malefoy sûr de lui. Qui veut de Jenkins ici ? »

L'ensemble des joueurs leva la main. Malefoy soupira :

« Dans l'équipe, pas dans son lit… ? »

Deux joueurs baissèrent la main, mais les autres la maintinrent levée. Le capitaine se figea. Elle les avait ensorcelés ou quoi ?

« Tu ne tiendras pas un mois, jeta-t-il à la nouvelle joueuse.

Jessy sourit.

« Tu aimerais t'en convaincre. »

Elle lança un clin d'oeil amical à Zabini et enfourcha son balai.

.

Les douches étaient animées en dépit de la fatigue. Le capitaine, dont l'humeur avait été probablement influencée négativement par l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre inattendu, les avait fait s'entraîner plus durement et plus longtemps que d'habitude. Malgré cela, l'ambiance était limite festive dans les vestiaires. Et pour cause… Jessy avait déclaré qu'elle prendrait sa douche avec ses nouveaux partenaires dans les douches communes !

Lorsque Malefoy arriva dans le vestiaire, la jeune fille se déshabillait sans pudeur au milieu de regards masculins éblouis. Il balbutia, perplexe :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? »

Elle tourna des yeux malicieux vers lui en attrapant sa culotte et répondit simplement :

« Tu vois bien non ? Ou peut-être veux-tu que je m'approche… »

Elle baissa sa culotte et lui jeta sensuellement à la figure avant de se diriger vers les douches, suivie de Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Vaisey et Warringhton.

Malefoy demeura un instant immobile, la culotte usagée dans les mains. Un feu colorait ses joues tandis qu'un autre s'installait dans son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux et soupira. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir l'effet produit, elle était déjà assez insupportable comme ça. Il referma les doigts sur sa culotte. Il venait d'avoir une idée, une idée fabuleuse. Il la glissa dans son sac d'affaires et le protégea d'un sort. Il tenait sa vengeance. Relaxé, il se dévêtit et d'un pas tranquille se dirigea vers les douches.

« Crabbe, Goyle, et les autres, vous n'avez plus besoin des douches, il me semble, grinça le capitaine, récupérant l'un des pommeaux désormais libre.

Il pencha la tête en arrière, mouillant ses cheveux argentés. L'eau chaude délassait ses muscles tendus et perlait sur son torse imberbe. Il en oubliait presque Jenkins quand des gémissements le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Malefoy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Jessy collée au mur embrassait langoureusement Zabini, tandis que ce dernier, une main entre ses cuisses, la caressait doucement. Malefoy toussa et d'une voix qu'il voulut nonchalante, articula :

« Zabini, si tu ne veux pas être viré de l'équipe, je te conseille vivement de sortir. »

Zabini se stoppa à regret mais avec un haussement d'épaules, incita par un petit sourire la jeune fille à le suivre. Malefoy la retint par le bras :

« Toi tu restes là, j'ai à te parler. Blaise, sors. »

« C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy, t'es jaloux ?

- Oui, répondit-il à son grand étonnement.

Jessy hésita. Il l'attira contre elle :

« On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il était préférable d'honorer en premier les mieux placés ?

Jenkins baissa les yeux avec un sourire narquois.

« On m'a plutôt conseillé de choisir les mieux pourvus. »

Malefoy blêmit et l'attrapant plus sauvagement, l'immobilisa contre le mur. Il était dressé contre elle et pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de sa peau collé à la sienne.

« Dis-moi ton secret.

- Quel secret ?

- Au sujet de ton père.

- Je n'ai pas de secret. Il est…mort.

- Tu mens. »

Il glissa de force sa main dans son entrejambe avec un air de défi sur le visage :

« Tu vas me dire la vérité, Jenkins.

- Je ne vois pas…en quoi…ça t'inté…resse…Bégaya t-elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en cherchant à se dégager.

Son capitaine la tenait fermement d'une main et continuait à entretenir un plaisir inavouable de l'autre. Elle aurait voulu que jamais il ne la touche. Elle connaissait trop bien sa réputation, ce n'était pas involontaire si elle n'avait pas cherché à l'avoir dans son lit. Ce n'était pas non plus qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé l'avoir. Elle savait par Poudlard, par les filles de toutes les années, par Blaise, que Malefoy était un dangereux poison au lit, une espèce de drogue. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais y goûter pour mieux se préserver des conséquences. Jessy aimait l'indépendance et ne croyait pas à l'amour. Ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, c'était de trouver un ami avec qui on puisse déraper de temps en temps et elle avait trouvé Blaise. Elle était trop attachée à lui pour le craindre, malgré l'ambiguïté, leur relation était parfaitement claire dans leurs esprits. Mais Malefoy… Malefoy, elle ne le sentait vraiment pas. Il était trop, trop je ne sais pas, il avait quelque chose d'insupportable, d'irrésistible. Elle savait que si elle le côtoyait, ce serait fini d'elle et pire encore, ses projets en seraient contrariés…

« Arrête ça, Malefoy, gémit Jess en gesticulant de plus en plus.

Malefoy souriait triomphant, il n'y avait pas moyen de chantage plus agréable. L'entrejambe de la jeune fille s'humidifiait, et il voyait ses joues rosir, son corps perdre tout contrôle il entendait sa voix se hacher et ses silences torrides. Chaque seconde, chaque va et vient, c'était son esprit qui cédait un peu plus, sa langue qui se déliait.

« J'attends, Jenkins »

Jessy se maudit. Elle n'en pouvait plus qu'il la touche comme ça et avec cette impassibilité-là de surcroît. Elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus et d'envoyer chier ses résolutions. Elle soupira.

« C'est un moldu… Ma mère l'a quitté quand j'avais 10 ans. Je…je l'aimais énormément. »

Malefoy relâcha la pression et elle en profita pour se dégager.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout.

- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit, rétorqua Jess en reprenant ses esprits et en allant se sécher.

- Libre à toi de me cacher encore des choses, Jenkins, je les découvrirai tôt ou tard on sait tous les deux comment.»

Jessy frissonna et se hâta de s'habiller pour sortir.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le grand hibou cogna contre la fenêtre, tirant la directrice de ses papiers. Mc Gonagall ouvrit la fenêtre et saisit délicatement le courrier dans le bec de l'oiseau. Elle le déplia rapidement et lu :

_« Chère Minerva,_

_A votre demande, je me suis renseigné sur la mort de Lyse Jenkins. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été tué il y a moins de deux mois lors d'une attaque des Mangemorts contre une partie de l'Ordre. Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé et nous ignorons toujours à ce jour ce qu'il en est advenu. Toutefois, suite à son assassinat, d'autres sorciers ont été retrouvés morts dont une Mangemort et la sœur de Tonks._

_En espérant que ces informations vous éclaireront,_

_Lunard._

La directrice de Poudlard, pensive s'assit. Il était désormais certain que Lyse Jenkins appartenait au camp des Mangemorts et de toute façon, les souvenirs de Slughorn avaient été confirmés par les registres de l'école. La mère de Jessy avait bien fait sa scolarité ici en même temps que Tom Jedusor. Quant à leur amitié, le professeur de potions n'en faisait plus aucun doute. Mais la fille Jenkins dans tout cela ? Il figurait dans son dossier que dès son entrée dans l'école américaine de sorcellerie, elle avait vécu à l'internat. Sa collègue lui avait confié en outre n'avoir jamais eu nouvelles ou contact avec la mère comme le père. La jeune fille, quant à elle, ne recevait que très rarement du courrier et toujours de Lyse.

Minerva fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par un petit bruit contre le carreau du bureau de Dumbledore. Intriguée, elle ouvrit à nouveau la fenêtre et récupéra un nouveau courrier d'un hibou de Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'une grande enveloppe marron dans laquelle reposait un mot très court :

_« A l'attention de la directrice Mc Gonagall,_

_Avec mes excuses pour le jour de notre rencontre._

_Jessy Jenkins »_

Accompagné du mot, la directrice découvrit ahurie une petite culotte usagée. Elle pâlit instantanément de fureur et fit appeler un elfe.

« Allez me chercher Miss Jenkins tout de suite, je vous prie. »


	5. Match nul

Désolé pour cette attente ! J'étais un peu démotivée et du coup en manque d'inspiration :$

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Match nul<strong>

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage perplexe de la jeune serpentarde. Les cheveux un peu décoiffés, elle paraissait ne pas trop apprécier qu'on l'ait dérangée.

« Vous m'avez faite venir.

Vous ne pensiez pas y échapper, tout de même ?

Jessy leva un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce-que lui voulait encore cette vieille peau ?

« De mes 30 ans de carrière ici, Miss Jenkins, je n'ai jamais été aussi insultée avec tant d'insolence et de désinvolture, reprit Mc Gonagall. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dans la tête ma chère, mais si vous êtes venue à Poudlard pour vous offrir en prostitution aux élèves comme aux enseignants, sachez que je vais être dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que...

- Silence, Jenkins. Vous serez ce soir même en retenue et j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? _

« Et récupérez ce qui vous appartient, au passage, continua sèchement la directrice en indiquant une petite commode par un mouvement de tête.

Avec stupeur, la jeune fille découvrit sur la dite commode, l'une de ses petites culottes. Sale en plus.

Jessy retrouva Blaise en bas de l'escalier.

« Alors ?

- Il va me le payer.

- Qui ?

- Ton abruti de coloc'…

- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce-qu' il a fait ?

- Il a envoyé ma petite culotte de Quiddtich à Mc Gonagall qui ne doute pas une seconde que je suis folle de son corps. »

Zabini éclata de rire.

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier…Grinça Jess.

oOOOooOOoooOOooOOOoO

Elle avait d'abord voulu casser la gueule à Malefoy. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle avait ensuite tenté de refiler sa retenue à Granger. Ranger et dépoussiérer les livres de la bibliothèque, l'intello ne pouvait qu'accepter. Mais Miss Je Sais Tout était trop occupée à sauver le monde avec Potter et Weaslaid. Elle avait tenté de lui souffler mot que leurs vains efforts de petits poudlariens seraient inutiles face à Voldemort et sa troupe, mais la gryffondore préférait quand même cette mission suicide à ce cadeau de rêve qu'elle lui offrait. INCOMPRÉHENSIBLE. Cette bande d'amateurs prétentieux…

A 18h, Jessy se rendit donc à la bibliothèque où Mrs Pince l'accueillit avec un sourire sadique.

« Vous avez du travail Miss Jenkins, Peeves a fait des siennes ces derniers jours…

_Lui, il a de la chance d'être déjà mort._

« Je vous préviens Miss, il est inutile d'essayer de me corrompre, je suis parée à toute tentative de séduction manipulatrice. »

Jessy grimaça. _La vieille a filé son joint à sa copine la chouette ou quoi ?_

_De toute façon, ça doit faire des lustres qu'on ne l'a plus touché, si on l'a touché un jour. _

_Elle a une tête de nonne frustrée d'être devenue nonne._

« Hum Hum, arrêtez de me fixer et donnez-moi votre baguette, reprit la bibliothécaire.

- Comment ça ? S'offusqua la détenue.

- Vous devez ranger ces livres un à un, à la main, sans vous aider de la magie. Étant donné le nombre d'ouvrages, je dirais que ça va vous prendre deux ou trois heures. C'est le but d'une retenue, Miss Jenkins. »

La serpentarde pesta et tendit à contre cœur sa baguette. Tournant les talons, elle jeta par-dessus son épaule :

« Faites attention qu'elle ne vous déshabille pas. On ne sait jamais. »

Jessy s'affairait à la tâche, lisant vaguement les titres des livres qui défilaient sous ses yeux quand un rayon blond vint l'aveugler.

« Alors Jenkins, on s'est convertit en rat de bibliothèque ? Tu vas pouvoir rentrer dans le club de Granger…

- Et toi tu crois être devenu drôle Malefoy ? Rassure-toi, tu ne t'es pas converti en quoique ce soit, tu restes un sale c**.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en s'interrogeant vaguement sur la signification du dernier mot et répliqua d'une voix trainante :

« Ne parle pas moldu, Jenkins, tu déshonores ta maison…

- Et toi, tu as fait perdre 50 points à ta maison… D'ailleurs, je me demande comment vont réagir tes petits camarades quand je vais leur annoncer. »

Malefoy pâlit. Il n'avait pas songé à cela. Jenkins allait encore gagner en popularité, le mettant un peu plus au second rang.

« Mais tu ne vas pas leur dire, Jenkins.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, après tout ça les concerne, sourit –elle mesquinement en montant sur l'escabeau pour ranger une pile de livres inintéressants.

- Cette affaire ne concerne que toi et moi.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser un grimoire en hauteur.

- Tu as peur que je te vole la vedette, hein ?

Le chef des Serpentards laissa passer un silence. Cette fille l'exaspérait. Paradoxalement, ça l'excitait en même temps. Elle avait toujours le dessus dans les joutes verbales, il fallait qu'il joue d'autres cartes où il aurait l'avantage. D'une voix suave et mielleuse, il murmura alors ces propos inattendus, dénoués de tout contexte :

- Je vais te faire l'amour ici et maintenant. »

Les livres qu'il lui restait à ranger s'échappèrent de ses mains brusquement. Esquissant un geste pour en rattraper un au vol, Jess vacilla et perdit l'équilibre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Mrs Pince accourut et découvrit la jeune fille gémissant, une jambe sous l'escabeau devant un Malefoy confus, légèrement penché sur elle.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? J'ose espérer que vous n'étiez pas en train de fricoter… Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit !

- Il m'importunait, Miss chuchota la blessée dans une grimace de douleur.

Mrs Pince fit la moue. Elle n'avait pas que cela à faire de régler des différends de couple… Surtout quand le couple en question formait un duo aussi insupportable. Elle réfléchit une seconde. Jenkins devait avoir effectué la moitié du travail, ce n'était pas si mal… Et surtout elle rêvait depuis la première année de coller Malefoy, cette espèce de petit fils de riche prétentieux. Elle décréta alors avec un léger sourire sadique :

« Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie de nuit, Miss Jenkins. Votre collègue va prendre votre relève, puisque visiblement il était venu s'inquiéter de l'avancée de votre travail.

- Pardon ? S'indigna le blond.

- Vous avez très bien compris M. Malefoy. Je ne vous répète pas ce que vous devez faire, je crois que c'est inutile. Je serai de retour dans 10 minutes et j'espère vous voir à l'œuvre. »

Sur ce, elle arracha la baguette des mains de Malefoy et redressa la jeune fille pour l'emmener hors de la bibliothèque.

« Vous travaillerez comme un Moldu, ajouta t-elle en se délectant de cette savoureuse humiliation, SANS MAGIE ! »

oOoooOOoooOOooooOOoo

Malefoy pestait et jurait. Il n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'il avait œuvré pour se venger de Jenkins, il se retrouvait pris à son propre piège, à effectuer la punition de cette sale Sang-mêlé. Ranger les pavés rendus encore plus lourds pour certains par la poussière qu'ils accumulaient, lui fit attraper un mal de dos. Tout cela à cause de cette prétendue nouvelle star poudlarienne qui envahissait son territoire. Il n'aurait pas dû venir la voir… Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait eu l'irrésistible envie de la provoquer, l'irrésistible besoin de la voir blêmir de colère. Jenkins n'était pas comme les autres filles, elle dissimulait la plupart de ses sentiments. Du coup, quand il percevait une faille sur son visage ou dans sa voix, il s'en délectait. Malheureusement, ce soir il avait échoué…Elle ne s'était même pas énervée contre lui. Elle l'avait envoyé paître avec son amabilité habituelle et son sang-froid déconcertant.

Malefoy repensa à la chute de son homologue et sourit. Au moins, il lui faisait de l'effet.

oOoOOOooooOOoooOOO

A l'infirmerie, Jessy était dorlotée comme une reine. Ses fans avaient accouru en foule de dégénérés et l'avaient couverte de chocogrenouilles et autres sucreries. Les deux dortoirs garçons comme filles étaient venus lui rendre visite, excepté bien sûr l'orgueilleuse Parkinson et cet imbécile de Malefoy. Installé au chevet de la blessée, Zabini écouta le plaidoyer de son amie.

« Ton abruti de coloc' est venu m'emmerder à la bibliothèque, bien sûr ça ne lui suffisait pas de me savoir collée par sa faute, il fallait encore qu'il vienne me narguer ! Ce gros débile a bousculé l'escabeau pendant que j'étais dessus. Heureusement qu'il y a un peu de justice…Mrs Pince lui a ordonné de finir ma retenue, bien fait pour lui. »

Il se remémora ensuite amusé la version de Malefoy la veille.

Ce dernier était revenu dans le dortoir très tard, mi gêné- mi ravi et avait déclaré d'une traite :

« Ta chère Jenkins est à l'infirmerie… Rassure-toi, je n'y suis pour rien, elle a juste glissé de l'escabeau parce que ma présence la déconcentrait trop. J'étais allé chercher un livre de potions à la bibliothèque et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me lorgner, alors forcément… »

Zabini qui connaissait par cœur l'un comme l'autre, savait qu'aucune des versions n'était vraiment la bonne. Malefoy était sans aucun doute allé provoquer Jessy qu'il avait envoyée délibérément en retenue. Quant à Jessy, il voyait très clairement que Malefoy la troublait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle faisait tout pour le cacher et affichait le plus possible un masque d'impassibilité, ce qui avait le don de frustrer son ami, trop habitué à ce que personne ne lui résiste.

Zabini écoutait l'un et l'autre s'insulter et au fond leur inclination inavouée le faisait rire. Ces deux-là, ils s'étaient bien trouvés… D'ailleurs, il était persuadé que Jess ne s'était pas si fait mal qu'elle le clamait. Sa prétendue douleur n'était qu'un prétexte pour échapper à Malefoy sans avoir l'air de le faire et coup de bol, elle avait eu en prime la satisfaction de refiler la moitié de sa retenue à celui qui en était responsable.

Zabini sourit. Il avait bien envie de jouer à Cupidon en taquinant à tour de rôle l'un et l'autre. Ce serait si facile. Il se leva, fit un clin d'œil à Jess et quitta l'infirmerie pour le dortoir des Serpentards, où il comptait bien trouver Malefoy.

Arrivé au dortoir, Blaise sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un beau bouquet de fleurs. A ce moment, surgit justement Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ces fleurs ? Il est tôt pour aller à la chasse.

- C'est pour toi…

- Tu as eu un chagrin d'amour pour tourner gay ? émit Malefoy avec un rictus.

- Drago, je sais que tu es fou de mon corps mais il ne s'agit pas, hélas pour toi, d'une invitation à venir m'honorer. Tu vas aller porter ces fleurs à Jenkins.

- Est-ce-que j'ai l'air de ressembler à un hibou ? Je préfère encore être ton amant.

- Tu vas aller porter ces fleurs à Jenkins pour t'excuser, non pour m'arranger un coup. Tu sais bien que ce genre de chose, je peux le faire tout seul.

- M'excuser ? Grimaça Malefoy. Je n'y suis pour rien si Jenkins se prend pour une funambule.

- Réfléchis mec… Si tu vas lui offrir ce bouquet en feignant d'être désolé, elle va se sentir mal à l'aise et tu pourras tirer victoire de son embarras. »

Malefoy sembla réfléchir un instant puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire pervers. Il s'empara du bouquet et s'éloigna en sifflotant, l'air sûr de lui.

Lorsque Jess le vit débarquer à l'infirmerie tel un prince charmant devenu gentleman pendant la nuit, elle crut d'abord que Parkinson s'était pétée un ongle et avait rejoint la salle des patients. Mais le voyant s'avancer peu à peu vers elle, son teint de peau vira au rouge, sans qu'elle susse si c'était plus de colère ou de gêne.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous Malefoy ?

- Quel accueil sympathique Jenkins, moi qui venais t'apporter galamment ces fleurs pour m'excuser…

- Qui t'as menacé ?

- Tu me déçois…Jessy. Après l'incident de la bibliothèque, j'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi…

- Abstiens-toi de toute marque de familiarité avec moi, Malefoy. Je ne m'appelle pas encore Pansy Parkinson. »

Elle lui répondait sèchement mais sa voix tremblait quelque peu. Il hocha la tête sans sourire goguenard ni éclat de fureur dans l'œil, presque tristement, pensa-t-elle. Il déposa le bouquet dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle le retint dans un élan de gentillesse :

« Malefoy ! »

Il s'arrêta et fit volte-face tranquillement. Elle le contempla un instant et le trouva craquant avec sa mèche qui retombait sur son front.

« Merci quand même, souffla t-elle avec une once de tendresse.

Le blond sourit en lui adressant même un clin d'œil sexy qui fit monter la jeune fille d'un degré supplémentaire. Le serpentard, quant à lui, savourait son état fébrile depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce avec ces orchidées roses dans les mains. Zabini avait eu là une excellente idée. Il allait s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Jenkins pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle sur son tempérament fougueux de battante.

Ils furent tous deux interrompus dans leurs pensées par une Pansy Parkinson, qui arriva en trombe furieuse :

« Alors c'était donc vrai ? »

Elle s'approcha de Malefoy, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Tu courtises cette pouffiasse ? tu…

- La pouffiasse est alitée, mais elle peut encore te mettre un poing dans la gueule, Parkinson, coupa la patiente.

- Toi, s'écria l'hystérique point du tout intimidée, tu restes en dehors de tout ça ! Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard… »

Elle saisit brutalement Malefoy par le bras :

« Bordel Drago, qu'est-ce-qui te prend avec cette nouvelle ? On dirait qu'elle t'obsède ! »

Malefoy rougit. Pourquoi son amie lui jouait-elle une scène de jalousie, là devant Jenkins ? Elle allait croire qu'il avait le béguin pour elle et le plan de Blaise ne serait finalement plus aussi génial, car les deux rivaux reviendraient plus ou moins en posture d'égalité…Blaise. Par la barbe de merlin, c'était lui qui devait l'avoir balancé à Parkinson ! Lui seul savait pour les fleurs puisque c'était son idée, et d'ailleurs si c'était son idée… Le cerveau du serpentard était en ébullition. Quand il comprit que son meilleur ami avait joliment concocté la situation pour satisfaire l'orgueil de l'un comme de l'autre, il était trop tard. Parkinson lui avait déballé en moins de 5 minutes ses faiblesses dont Jenkins était l'origine. Et tout ceci devant le nez de la principale intéressée, qui jubilait en silence avec un sourire triomphant.

oOooooooOOOoooooooooooOOoo

Il est inutile de préciser, que le soir, Zabini avait passé un sale quart d'heure auprès de Malefoy.

_« Cupidon est un sale petit con… »_

Jessy était rentrée au dortoir des serpentardes le soir, un peu exténuée de cette journée qu'elle avait passé au lit. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle sentit tout de suite qu'il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle appela hésitante :

« Bagheera ? »

Le félin ne pointa pas le bout de son nez et en soupirant, elle s'affala sur son lit. Ces sorciers étaient vraiment d'une puérilité ahurissante… Elle ne se sentait pas de force à aller récupérer son chat chez cette dégénérée. Elle l'avait assez entendu beugler comme ça pour la journée.

Elle se glissa donc sous ses couettes et chercha le sommeil mais elle n'était pas habituée à dormir sans sa compagne à ses pieds… Bagheera était un cadeau de son père pour ses 9 ans. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle eut envie d'appeler Blaise mais se ravisa. Elle sombra finalement dans un sommeil mouvementé où la nuit lui fit revivre ce cauchemar réel. Elle revit la lettre manuscrite de sa mère qu'elle avait reçue peu après sa mort comme une dernière confession. Ces mots frappants…

« Je t'ai menti… »

Un flash blanc et puis le visage de son père.

Ces mots foudroyants…

« Il n'est pas parti car il ne nous aimait plus. »

Le rire de son père, des souvenirs qui défilent dans sa mémoire.

Et à nouveau, ces mots terribles, sans appel :

« Il est parti car je lui ai effacé la mémoire. »


	6. Une revanche à prendre

**Chapitre 5 : une revanche à prendre.**

Un martèlement à la porte réveilla la jeune fille en sursaut. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Par merlin, presque 11h ! Elle bondit hors de son lit, et d'un short de pyjama moulant accompagné d'un tee-shirt, elle passa à un jean noir et un chemisier à demi refermé. Tandis qu'elle se déshabillait, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Drago, dont le rictus habituel fondit en un air ébahi.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Malefoy ? Après m'avoir délicatement réveillée, tu veux peut-être m'aider à m'habiller ?

-Parce que non seulement, une sang de bourbe déshonore ma maison mais en plus elle se double d'une handicapée ?

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas le temps de te remballer aujourd'hui, une autre fois peut-être, rétorqua t-elle, impassible, en le bousculant pour sortir.

-Où tu vas, Jenkins ?! »

Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre tant elle semblait pressée. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas même incendié de l'avoir volontairement tirée du lit et pas plus d'être entré sans avoir eu sa permission. Curieux, il décida de la suivre.

Jessy n'allait pas bien loin...Avec stupéfaction, il la vit entrer dans la chambre de Pansy Parkinson en repoussant la porte qui resta entrebâillée. Drago réfléchit un instant : allaient-elles se battre pour lui, après la scène à l'infirmerie de la veille ? De plus en plus intrigué, il colla un œil dans l'ouverture.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper, Jenkins ? Martela la serpentarde.

-Oh moi, susurra Jess, je suis plutôt douce, vois-tu...

Elle approcha comme un félin, à pas de velours et avec un regard de braise, vers sa proie qui la guettait, ahurie. Elle n'était plus qu'à 2 pas d'elle et Pansy, tout juste éveillée aussi, en nuisette de dentelle noire n'osait pas bouger, envoûtée par la chaleur que diffusaient les yeux de Jenkins. Cette dernière la plaqua alors au mur et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Très jolie cette tenue, Pansy...Peut-être pourrais-tu l'enlever ? Je suis sûre que tu es encore mieux sans...

-Qu'est...ce que...tu dis, Jenkins ? »

Mais l'autre lui intima l'ordre de se taire et d'à peine trois gestes avisés, fit tomber sa petite robe. Pansy n'essaya même pas de cacher ses seins nus, hypnotisée par sa rivale qui désormais, retirait son chemisier sous lequel elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard, il volait au travers dans la pièce et Jess passa au pantalon avant de se coller, en petite culotte, à Pansy. Elle caressa ses cheveux puis maintenant son visage fermement, l'embrassa avec fougue. Sentant que sa victime était moins crispée, elle accrocha ses doigts à son string pour le lui ôter doucement.

Malefoy en rata un battement de cœur.

Son amie balayait d'une main moite les seins de Jenkins et celle-ci avait passé la sienne entre ses cuisses, dessinant de petits ronds avec le bout de ses doigts, dont un s'échappait de temps à autre...Pansy gémissait de plaisir et sa méfiance se substitua tout entier à son animalité : elle retira le dernier bout de tissu entre elle et la précipita sur le lit. Couinant en choeur, elles se frottèrent l'une à l'autre. Pansy s'accrochait aux épaules de Jessy et Jess agrippait sauvagement les fesses de sa maîtresse.

Soudain, dans un souffle de plaisir, Jess murmura :

« Pansy, ma chérie...Tu vas me rendre Bagheera ou ça va très mal finir...

-O...Oui... articula t-elle sans chercher à nier. Tu...la veux...maintenant ? Osa t-elle avec une moue qui ne faisait aucun doute sur la réponse qu'elle attendait.

-Hum...Je n'en ai pas tout à fait fini avec toi...Avant de me la rendre, tu vas me lécher et tu n'arrêtes pas tant que je ne te dis pas stop, c'est compris ?

Parkinson acquiesça de la tête, et avec un sourire Jess l'embrassa presque tendrement. Puis Pansy s'exécuta. Lentement, elle lui ouvrit les cuisses puis en embrassa l'intérieur, y introduisit sa langue. Jess bascula sa tête en arrière et de ses mains, caressa les cheveux de sa bienfaitrice, lui maintint la tête entre ses jambes, laissant le plaisir monter et la faire vibrer. Quand il fut à son summum, son corps se contracta et un cri sortit de sa gorge.

Pansy se releva et sourit, reprenant sa confiance et son air narquois :

« Ça t'a plu ?

-Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi, Pansy chérie, va plutôt me chercher mon chat...

-Il est juste là... »

Elle prit sa baguette dans sa poche de cape et leva le sort de dissimulation qu'elle avait lancé. Bagheera dormait dans un recoin de la chambre, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour.

Jess, se levant et se rhabillant, s'approcha de Pansy :

« Je ne te remercie pas, je pense que c'était tout naturel...Maintenant, nous sommes quittes. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et au pas de la porte, lança malicieusement :

« Ah, et au fait, si t'es sage, je te rendrai peut-être la pareille...la prochaine fois. »

Parkinson frissonna.

Jess quitta la chambre, Bagheera dans les bras, faisant sursauter Malefoy totalement hypnotisé.

« Alors, ça t'a plu ? Tu peux y aller, elle est tout à toi, si tu veux...et prête... »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, remettant en place son dernier bouton. Malefoy ébahi se répétait « Elle savait que je l'espionnais, elle savait que je l'espionnais... ». Il jeta un œil à Pansy avant de tourner les talons brusquement. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il désirait. Et Jenkins le savait parfaitement, cette peste. Frustré et brûlant, il partit à sa poursuite.

**oOooooOOOoooOoOooOoO**

De nouveau, Malefoy entra sans frapper :

« Jenkins... »

Jessy, assise à son bureau, fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

« Jenkins ! Cria t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Jessy soupira et répondit d'une toute petite voix :

« Qu'est ce que tu as, Malefoy ? »

Drago bouillait, il détestait son calme et son indifférence. D'un geste rapide, il saisit sa baguette et la força à se retourner.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Avec Pansy...

-Pourquoi ? C'est ta propriété privée, peut-être ? Si c'est le cas, tu n'as qu'à lui pisser dessus pour qu'on le sache...

-Je me fous de Pansy !

-Bon, alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

-C'est toi ! »

La réponse fusa dans la pièce, et les poings serrés, Malefoy s'avança vers la jeune fille. Immobilisée par le sort qu'il lui avait jeté, elle le dévisageait sans expression. Sa colère ne descendait pas, son désir non plus. Il prit la main de la coupable et la posa sur son sexe :

« Est-ce que si je te vole Bagheera, j'aurais le droit au même genre de punition ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix mielleuse, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Prends le risque, si t'es cap...

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu me défies, Jenkins...

-Oui, tu perds. Bon, tu me laisses dessiner maintenant ? Minauda t-elle exaspérée.

Malefoy interrompit le sort, dépité et s'apprêtait à en lancer un plus violent quand Zabini entra à son tour, sans frapper.

Les deux garçons échangèrent une poignée de main, et Zabini, surpris de trouver son acolyte ici risqua :

« Que...fais-tu ici ?

-Jenkins m'énerve, comme d'habitude...

-Monsieur est frustré car il n'a pas participé à mes ébats sexuels avec Parkinson, lâcha Jess sur le ton de la conversation.

Malefoy blémit et Zabini ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu as...avec Pansy ? Et toi, Malefoy tu les as...vues ?

-Vu, ça, il a bien tout vu...Tellement trop lâche pour venir participer... »

Malefoy manqua de s'étouffer.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être invité.

-J'avais laissé la porte ouverte, non ? »

Zabini éclata de rire. Jamais il n'avait vu Malefoy aussi décontenancé, qui plus est, par une fille...Il était partagé entre le plaindre et se moquer royalement de lui. Malefoy reprit :

« On peut finir maintenant, si tu es si frustrée que je ne sois pas venu...Je suis là, maintenant.

-Hum...Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? »

Jessy, traçant un détail, n'entendait plus qu'à demi mots. Blaise, sentant la rage de son ami revenir, lui passa une main sur l'épaule et chuchota :

« Jenkins a toujours l'air blasé après des rapports...Tu perds ton temps. »

Mais quitter la chambre ainsi, c'était s'avouer vaincu et le blond, qui aimait tant tout dominer, ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Aussi, il passa un bras rapide sur le côté de son épaule et lui prit son dessin, ce qui cette fois la fit totalement sortir de sa torpeur. Elle courut derrière lui, devant un Zabini complètement hébété de ce spectacle permanent joué par ces deux là.

Malefoy était parvenu à s'enfermer dans sa chambre et tandis que Jessy tambourinait à la porte (car bien sûr elle n'avait pas sa baguette...), il examina les trois feuillets de la serpentarde. Le premier représentait son chat, le second un homme qu'il estima être sûrement son père car il avait une tête de moldu, quant au troisième...Malefoy en eut un léger vertige. Il s'agissait de la marque des ténèbres.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et sans perdre une minute de plus, Jessy lui arracha les feuilles de main.

« Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais vu un égocentrique pareil...Ça te vexe de ne pas monopoliser l'attention, pas vrai ? »

Malefoy, sonné, se tut.

Jess fronça les sourcils, hésita un instant avant de finalement tourner les talons. A présent, elle allait être sûrement un peu tranquille...Elle remonta chercher sa baguette , croisant au passage Blaise à qui elle murmura :

« Tu devrais aller voir ton pote, il a l'air un peu...bizarre.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait de le savoir ? Lança t-elle en s'éloignant.

**OOoooOOooooOOOooo**

La jeune fille sortit de la maison des serpentards et emprunta une série de couloirs. Elle parvint à la salle sur demande, y pénétra et n'en sortit que 20 minutes plus tard. Les élèves et les professeurs semblaient agités. Elle vit le groupe de Potter qui parlait à voix basse et s 'en rapprocha discrètement.

« Qui pouvait être là-bas ?

-N'importe quel mangemort...Ils rafolent des pubs, à cause de la boisson mais aussi des infos qui circulent...

-Sans parler de la cabane hurlante, qui sait si ce n'est pas un de leur repère ?

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait apparaître la marque là-bas, tu crois qu'ils préparent une invasion de Poudlard ?

-Non, c'est impossible, c'est bien trop protégé...Peut-être qu'ils te cherchent et essaient de t'effrayer.

-Qu'ils essaient, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot... »

Jess eut un rictus et laissa échapper un rire malgré elle :

« Et que comptes-tu faire, Potter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Hermione rappliqua aussitôt :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne t'avons pas invité à notre conversation.

-Oh, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, madame l'intello, je sais bien que vous ne m'inviterez jamais pour écouter mes précieux conseils, et c'est pourquoi je m'invite toute seule...

-Et c'est quoi tes « précieux conseils » ?

-Ron ! Ne l'encourage pas... Je ne vois pas quel conseil venant d'une serpentarde, on aurait à écouter.

-Tu sais que c'est presque du racisme ? Miss-je-sais-tout ou plutôt je-crois-tout-savoir, laisse moi te dire au moins ceci : tu le sous-estimes...A moins que tu surestimes Potter. Dans tous les cas, cessez de vous prendre pour des héros, vous n'êtes pas capable de le battre.

-Et donc, tu vas nous en empêcher, c'est ça?

-Oh non, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter...Allez salut le club des zéros... »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, avec un petit sourire. Ainsi, quelque chose se tramait à Pré au lard...Cela lui faciliterait la tâche.

« Parfait, pensa t-elle, je pourrai plus rapidement que prévu aller à eux. »

Et furtivement, elle souleva sa manche, où la marque des ténèbres ornait son avant-bras comme si elle avait toujours été là.


End file.
